The Silent Language
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: Those words that were never spoken aloud, just known through instinct. One Shot set pre/post Elijah encounter at the Lake House


A/N: Sorry for not updating Forever After yet! It should be up by tomorrow hopefully! This one is pre/post the last Elijah encounter at the Lake House. Enjoy!

They wait for Damon, anxiously as the clock on the cabin wall ticks by. Both nervously fidgeting, going over the phone call numerous times in their heads, but in complete silence with each other. They heard a knock at the door that sent their hearts in a frenzy, too nervous to think it would be Elijah.

Damon shoved past them both, causing Stefan to glance at Elena force of habit. She smiled wryly, and listened as Damon began scheming.

"We don't have much time, so we need a plan. Any idea's?" He wondered, looking back and forth from the two quickly. Elena sucked in slowly, having a notion that she knew would never fly with Stefan. He could sense that she was going to say something risky, and took a step towards her to put his hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him, and he slightly shook his head, turning into a large disapproving glare.

"No, Elena, it is not happening" He spoke, laying down the sentence furiously. She let his hand drop from her back to her hand as she began to state her idea to Damon. Her words came out in a flurry, too much emotion coating her voice. He looked back and forth between the two again, nodding his head to the idea.

"I think it could work. Are you up for it Elena?" He asked dubiously, a small smirk playing on his face. Stefan shook his head at his brothers twisted mind, and let go of Elena's hand to go look at the ancient dagger Damon brought with him.

"I think it is the only way it could work" Elena said, delaying her answer quietly. Damon clapped his hands together, pleased that this would work out so easily, and also happy that it would make Stefan crazy.

His face was tight, and body was rigid, knowing that his entire life was on the line tonight. If the plan did not work, Elena would almost be sacrificing herself, and Elijah would just be watching. Stefan walked upstairs, into the bedroom where Elena and him had been resigning before the drama flared up this afternoon. Elena saw him walk upstairs, and gave Damon a look before she followed. She knocked on the door lightly, and walked in to find Stefan sitting on the bed that they shared, with his head in his hands. She sighed lightly, and sat down next to Stefan on the bed, taking his hands in hers. He took a deep breath, and spoke quietly, and calmly.

"Okay, say I go on with this plan. What do I do when you are standing there, bleeding out? Am I supposed to watch you die there if Elijah doesn't believe you?" He asked in disbelief, with a shocked look on his face. Elena shook her head, and swallowed, about to run it down, step by step.

"No Stefan, Elijah will most likely think I'm lying, and when I end up stabbing myself, he will quickly agree, and from there, I take the dagger out of my body, and stake him with it. Once he hits the floor, you can come to me, and give me your blood to heal the blood loss. This time, we leave the dagger in, and take him back to the Boarding House in the morning, and find somewhere to put him in the meantime. Stefan, it's practically fool proof. And I know that you would never let anything happen to me, and we both know that without me, the whole lure Klaus out plan would be a bust. So please, will you be on board with this?" She pleaded, reassuring him that she wold be okay. He still was completely worried that the plan would hiccup, and something wrong would happen, which is why he negotiated.

"If I agree to this plan, you need to agree to one thing. You need to give me your word, that you will fight when Klaus comes into town. That you will let everyone help you, and you will do everything in your power to keep yourself, and your family safe" He restated, looking at her deeply, with eyes bright green. She sighed, and nodded her head, leaning herself over to him to rest on his muscular shoulder.

"I give you my word, Stefan" She said, ow snuggling up with him, soaking up any moment they had left before Elijah came. He let out a sigh of relief, and pulled her closer, taking in the smell of her mother's perfume that she had been wearing the past few days. He smiled, thinking about what it would be like to actually meet her parents, only to be interrupted by Damon walking upstairs, quieting them, signaling he was here. Stefan turned Elena to face him, and quietly pointed to where she needed to stab herself to prevent further damage. She pointed to her own body, and nodded when Stefan shook his head. They quietly walked downstairs, and waited in the wings of the house while Elijah blasted through the door, but was trapped on the porch. Elena heard his voice, but did not listen because she was too preoccupied kissing Stefan quietly. Damon scuffed, and signaled Elena to go meet Elijah. She took a deep breath, and positioned the pre dipped dagger in her arms to hide it efficiently. Stefan gave her a reassuring nod, and waited anxiously as she acted out her part flawlessly. He heard her grunt as she plunged the dagger into her fragile body, listening as Elijah pleaded to let him save her. She loudly got up, and staked Elijah, not before getting his word that the deal would remain the same. Stefan bit open his wrist as quickly as he possibly could, and tilted Elena's head back gently as she took in the warm blood. She gasped for air, and leaned her body into Stefan's as he carried her up from the porch. He brought her upstairs, and tucked her in to make sure she was safe. She smiled, and lifted her shirt up to show that the wound was gone, only leaving a faint scar.

"Elena, I love you" He murmured, kissing her hair softly. She smiled, and returned the phrase as he layed down in bed next to her. She sighed, and cozied up against him as if nothing ever happened last night. Just another typical night in the Salvatore family.


End file.
